Ōorigami Clan
The ōorigami clan is one of the scattered clans, known for their unique hijutsu, called Ikutete no Kenshi, otherwise known as the Incarnation of Many Hands. Ideology Not all that much of a clan so much as separated family units, the Ōorigami’s main ideology is to place the protection of family above all as well as passing on their techniques. With families often being large and including many adoptees and folks who married in, they tend to form tightknit groups. History The Ōorigami are in fact a very newly developed clan, born from a certain Shinobi known only as Ōorigami Ōshisouka. This man seemed to be able to control inanimate objects with just the influence of his mind and thought process, causing objects to float or in many cases act as if they were alive. Of course, these are simply stories and do not hold true to the current powers of the clan, so it could simply be legend that he was able to affect the world in such a way. What is true however, is that he was a very wealthy man and subsequently, so is his clan now. Approximately ninety years ago, is when Ōorigami Ōshisouka seemed to first appear in the history books, depicted as a skeletal frame of a man with jet black hair, fiery red eyes and a passion for killing and maiming. He was a Mercenary at the time, a very well respected one at that, enough that the other villages feared him immensely. By using his natural Raiton natured chakra the man found a way to manipulate certain objects with just his thoughts and chakra alone. Crafting arms from these objects the man would gain the moniker of the “Hundred Handed Ninja” due to his ability to control a multitude of false arms. While many villages came to him with offers to join, the man would decline, keeping on the move in the Land of Forests, gathering money from selling his services as a mercenary Shinobi. From there the man would soon take a wife who would bear him children, and so the foundation of the Ōorigami was laid. Wanting to leave a legacy that would last for a thousand years, the man went around the lands adopting various orphans into his new clan, bringing them back and teaching them his techniques so that they may pass it on. Of course he had an ulterior motive for this, the man was planning on building an army, then building his own Shinobi village, one to rival the Great Five. Though the man wouldn’t ever see his dream come to fruition, having been slain while on a mission for a client all Ōorigami Ōshisouka would leave behind was a wife and various children who knew of his secrets. A wife and children who would then spread to the four corners of the earth, no longer having any reason to stay in Mori no Kuni. Now, the clan is still relatively small, after Ōshisouka's death many have scattered to the winds to form various small family units across the lands. They do not interbreed like most other clans, due to the fact that their Hijutsu can be taught, rather than having to be inherently born into the bloodline. Clan Hierarchy A matriarchal Clan, their lineage and leadership very much rests on the shoulders of the female members of the group, as they are often considered the most compatible with the clan's Hijutsu. Though they are led by the oldest female at the time, with the Leader choosing out who will take their place at birth from the rest of the clan, and raising her by herself to become the new clan leader. Though given their scattered status, the authority of the Clan leader only goes as far as the other members within their immediate family, with many Ōorigami forming tightknit and large family units. Ikutete no Keshin Ikutete no Keshin, or Incarnation of Many Hands, is the hijutsu of the Oorigami clan. This Hijutsu is very much unusual in the fact that not many people actually know how it works besides those who practice and use it regularly. Naturally, Ōorigami Clan members have an affinity for Raiton chakra, specifically Raiton chakra that is transferred through their own body in the form of bio-electrical waves. Normally, you would think this is to supplement bodily functions in order to increase strength or speed. However, this is not the case. The Ōorigami Clan use these bio-electrical waves in the brain to emit a strong nerve signal from the head, allowing them to affect objects as if they were limbs attached to their body. They can only affect certain materials with this power however, specifically the bone-like chakra material known as Ki or Vessel, of which their long skeletal arms are made of. As the clan member grows in age, their brain power increases, thus allowing them to control more and more arms. However, while a Jounin may potentially control up to 12 arms, they have to consider how many arms they can indeed carry on their back, meaning many simply decide to use 6 and summon the rest of needed. The arms, as I have said before, need to be carried on the user's back. However, this is not the same as carrying a backpack or a storage device for these arms. The arms are very much protruding from the back of the clan member, with no other obstructions, using a highly complicated fuuinjutsu technique. In this technique, the arms appear from 'ports' on a tattoo engraved onto the clan member's back. The larger and more complicated the tattoo, the older and more experienced the clan member. At the age of twelve, this tattoo is placed upon them as a result of graduating the Academy, as a coming of age ceremony. Two 'ports' are on the initial tattoo, with one being added every two years of the clan member's life up until the age of 30. These arms can have chakra poured into them, due to the fact that they are made of a very chakra conductive material. Most reach up to several feet, usually around five feet, with no ability to feel pain. They are not as durable as regular bone however and can be cut or broken. Clan Jutsu TBA Category:Clans Category:Scattered Clans Category:Hijutsu